


As long as you love me so...

by OpenToPersuasion



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenToPersuasion/pseuds/OpenToPersuasion
Summary: A snowstorm threatens to cut short their Sunday binge-a-thon, but Sonny is in no hurry to head home.





	As long as you love me so...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galfridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galfridian/gifts).



“What’s it looking like out there?”

“It’s not bad, really,” Sonny said, turning away from the apartment window. “Hardly more than a flurry.”

“They _did_ say it was supposed to get worse later on,” Amanda tried to caution him. “Maybe you should think about heading home soon.”

“Nah.” Sonny waved off her concern with a smile and took a seat back on the sofa beside her. “It’s just a little snow. And we’ve got, what, two more episodes to watch before we’re caught up? I can’t go home, not after the end of that last one. I gotta know who makes it out alive.”

“I hear ya,” Amanda agreed. “And it _would_ be a test of my willpower not to finish on my own if you left now…” There was a teasing note in her voice as she trailed off and grinned at him.

And he knew exactly what that grin meant. “There, you see? I have to stay. Or else you’re gonna watch the rest as soon as I leave and make me nuts all week droppin’ hints about what happened.”

“Okay, okay. But if the snow starts coming down any heavier, you’re heading out. I don’t want you taking hours to get home because of the weather—and a zombie apocalypse. Or ending up stuck here overnight when we’ve got a full work week starting tomorrow.”

Sonny stopped himself before he almost replied, _‘Would that be so bad?’_ For he wouldn’t mind being stuck here at all. Not with Amanda for company.

Because yes, he enjoyed binge-watching these tv shows with Amanda. But what he enjoyed most of all was their spending time together, no matter what they were doing. Time away from work, when they could talk about things other than victims and perps, evidence and DNA. When he could make a nice dinner for them to share, fuss over baby Jesse and play with Frannie, and take pleasure in the company of this strong, smart, and beautiful woman he was more attracted to every day he was around her.

But he still wasn’t certain how she felt about him in return, and he didn’t want to push things. He didn’t want to make a move she didn’t want, and then have to deal with the awkwardness that would then follow at work. So he kept his feelings to himself for the moment and asked, “How about some hot chocolate before we start on the next episode?” he offered.

“Oooh, that sounds perfect. I’m going to check on Jesse for a minute, then. Make sure all the screaming and zombie groans didn’t wake her up.”

Sonny chuckled and watched her head to the infant’s room. He got up again to go to the kitchen, casting a quick look back out the window. It was pretty right now, light flakes softly falling outside, just beginning to leave a snowy dusting on the city streets.

It got an old Christmas favorite stuck in my head, and he hummed it to himself as he went to get the milk to start warming up.

 _Oh the weather outside is frightful_  
_But the fire is so delightful_  
_And since we've no place to go_  
_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_  


❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

“Oh man, I should’ve known they’d end on another cliffhanger,” Sonny groaned as he flopped back onto the sofa. They’d both been hanging on the edge of their seats until the end credits began to roll.

“Right? I can’t believe we have to wait months now for the next new episode!” Amanda looked ready to throw her remote at the television set.

“We’ll have to find something new to watch in the meantime,” Sonny suggested. “There’s plenty of stuff on Netflix we haven’t checked out yet.”

“Mm. Not as much when you rule out shows that are too much like work,” she reminded him, “and I’m done with reality tv.” Ever since they’d gotten caught up in the _Heart’s Desire_ rape case last year, she had sworn off all dating and romance-type reality shows…and most other “reality” shows, period. Once you saw how much they manipulated things behind the scenes, it was hard to take any of them seriously or become emotionally involved. So they’d switched to bingeing scripted dramas like _The Walking Dead_ instead. But mysteries and cop shows were out as well—too much of what they had to deal with daily, and they’d sit there nit-picking all the errors and breaches of procedure.

Sonny said, “We could try one of those historical shows that looked interesting. _The Borgias_ , or _Outlander._ ”

“Mmm, maybe. Whatever.” Amanda stretched with a yawn, pulling her throw blanket a little closer around her.

She heard Sonny laugh. “You look ready to call it a night,” he observed.

“Yeah, pretty much.” She didn’t want to see Sonny go, truthfully, but it _was_ getting late. She turned her attention to the windows looking out on her street, concerned by the eerie glow coming from outside. The kind of light the city only took on when streetlights reflected off of heavy snow. “Oh no! How bad did it get outside?” she asked with alarm. They’d gotten so involved in the televised drama she’d stopped thinking about the weather.

“It’s…pretty bad,” Sonny told her, after standing up to look out the window. He’d wrapped himself up in one of her blankets, too, making for a rather adorable and colorful sight in the multi-colored, knitted throw. It had been a gift from Sonny’s mother, last Christmas—and usually Frannie’s favorite for making a nest in when Amanda was here by herself. “Looks like at least three or four inches on the ground now and no signs of stopping.”

“You’d better stay here, then,” Amanda insisted.

“You sure about that? I mean, I bet I can at least get downtown to the precinct, sleep in the bunks tonight.”

“There’s no need when you’re here already and I’ve got the sofa space. As long as you don’t mind Frannie wanting to jump up and drool on you during the night.”

“No, I mean…If…that’s okay with you. I’d be glad to stay.”

“Of course.” In fact, she was more than okay with it. Wouldn’t mind it if he shared her bed this night and not just her sofa, even, but… She didn’t want to be too forward.

Still, after all this time getting to know each other, discovering what a good guy was there beneath that initial clueless exterior she’d barely tolerated in his first months at SVU…after the men who had only wanted sex from her and ran off as soon as things got too personal, too complicated…

Sonny wasn’t like that. She knew that now. And if the time were ever right, she wanted to tell him—and show him—how she felt.

But for the time being she got up and said, “Let me get you some pillows and another blanket or two. It can get a bit drafty in here on cold nights.”

“Okay. Thanks, Amanda.” He smiled and she tried not to get too flustered or distracted by how handsome he was when he did so. Even wrapped up in that silly blanket.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

She hurried off to her bedroom, digging around for some clean pillow cases and blankets, cursing herself for falling behind on the laundry. She finally found a few things decent enough for company and came back out to the living room—only to find Sonny already lying down on the sofa, eyes closed, breathing steady as if fast asleep.

“Guess you don’t need this to get comfy,” she teased, “but still…” She draped the one extra blanket over him, just in case. He didn’t awaken, and she took advantage of the quiet moment to study his features more closely, how peaceful and content he looked. Thought about how glad she was to have him in her life.

And then, taking a chance, she leaned down over him to steal a light kiss on the lips. To know what it would be like.

When she pulled away she discovered he’d opened his eyes and his lips were now curled into a happy smile.

“I didn’t think that was Frannie,” he said, and Amanda had to laugh. Then she let him reach up and pull her back for another kiss, one she found herself in no hurry at all to bring to an end.

When it finally did, she told him, “You know, my bed’s a lot more comfortable than this old sofa.”

“I bet it is. But I’ve been told I tend to hog the sheets. And be a bad snorer,” he cautioned.

“No one can hog a bed worse than Frannie. And snoring requires actually sleeping…which I’m not sure we’ll be getting much of if you join me.”

He grinned even wider and took her hand when offered. “Maybe if it snows enough tonight we won’t even need to go into work tomorrow,” he said with an eager note in his voice.

“And we can start watching another tv series all day?”

“And perhaps do other things…”

She laughed, a sound that echoed through the apartment as they headed to the bedroom.


End file.
